profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
.]] Monsters (怪物, Kaibutsu‎; literally meaning "Savaging Beasts"), are a living race of creatures shown throughout the many worlds, and beyond. They are a series of any supernatural being creatures that process ranges of power, given life by means unknown, and come in many shapes and forms, some comical, others terrifying; from city-smashing giants (such as Godzilla) to beings that lurk in the shadows and frighten people. Monsters are know to give off an energy field or aura called Yōki. Monsters ranges from a simplistic monsters like the umbrella like those of Kozo Kasahara to those powerful Shinso Vampire like Alucard. Monsters have an ability to switch between their monster form and a Human form to hide from the Human population. Monsters live in a dimensional realm known as the Monster World. Usually, the monsters who fight on the side of good are often misunderstood by humans, because they think that they are vicious man-eating creatures, so they avoid them because of this. But in actuality, there are monsters would never hurt anyone except ones that would be willing to do it out of rage and fear. Usually, there is always a human hero/heroine who realizes that the monster isn't really bad and tries to make the other people accept them for who they are. Sometimes they will even fight against evil monsters in order to protect the humans. "There are much worse than those revenants and the entombed... Let's see, there's the vampires, bonewalkers, werewolves, mauthe doogs, mummies gargoyles, demons, baels... Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again. Yes, we're in for some trouble." :—Lute, About Monsters Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Background Monster Types There are various Species within this article. There are ranks that for F to S-Class. The S-Class are the Strongest and F-Class are the Weakest Class. * Black Parades * Chimeras * Crow Tengu * Cyclopes * Demons * Doppelgängers * Dragons ** Wyverns * Frankenstein * Ghosts * Ghouls (S-Class) * Gremlins * Spider Women * Kishin (S-Class) * Krakens * Lizardmen * Madslugs * Medusa * Mermaids * Mermen * Modified Humans * Monster Porcupines * Monstrels * Mukadegami * Mummies * Onimodoki * Phoenixes (S-Class) * Sirens (A-Class) * Succubi/Succubus * Transformer Bats * Trolls * Spider Monsters * Vampires (S-Class) ** Lamia ** Shinso Vampires (SS-Class) * Werecats (S-Class) * Werewolves (S-Class) * Witches (A-Class) * Yasha (A-Class) * Youko * Snow Women (A-Class) * Snow Men (A-Class) * Zombies (A-Class) 'Government' Representatives ''DC'' series ''Marvel'' series Others Known Monsters Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Reiri_Kamura_18667.png|Reiri Kamura (Vampire) File:Riza_Wildman_-Monster_Form-_12186.png|Riza Wildman (Half-Breed Werewolf) File:Velvet_Crowe_60851.png|Velvet Crowe (Therion) Supporting Allies File:Dracula_(Young_Adult)_Portrait.png|Count Dracula (Vampire) File:Kokoa_Shuzen_31665.png|Kokoa Shuzen (Vampire) File:Vincent_Velcro_Cyberverse_Action_Portrait.png|Vincent Velcoro (Vampire) Anti-Heroes File:Lydia_Dracula_Portrait.png|Lydia Dracula (Vampire) Villains File:Nocturna_Portrait.png|Natalia Mitternacht/ Nocturna (Vampire) File:Dracula_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Vlad Dracula/Dracula (Vampire) Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others History Past History Past Synopsis See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Monsters Wikipedia * Monsters Fire Emblem Wiki * Werewolves Princess Resurrection Wiki * Monsters Rosario + Vampire Wiki Notes & Trivia * A lot of monsters shown in Rosario + Vampire aren't even a Yōkai, examples being Vampires and Werewolves. * Yōkai roughly translates as "supernatual people". * Monster is the term any of the yōkai beings were slandered with following one too many offenses by humans, hence their disguises and their general loathing of human in general. Category:Monsters